Naruto the forgoton fox chapter 2
(I do not own anything) welcome a board part 1 Naruto was still on the look out for his friends on level 6, as he looked a few sell blocs down he found Tayutay "the monsters piper" she was famed for having a flute that can summon three mini giants, each had stood 17 feet tall, and each difret method of fighting all of them were covered in bandages and one had blades for hands, one had a hammer for hands, and the last one had spiked gloves. Tayutay her self had long red hair, snake like yellow eyes and tanned skin and was 17 years old. she all sow had a bounty of 471,000,000$. Naruto came up to her sell and asked "you coming" Tayutay gave him a mocked smile and said " watt do you think brat." as he handed her a package and clothes he said "your only one week older than me." she smiled as she went to change. as she came back she had a black t shirt with a music note on it a baseball cap and shorts, domino then gave her flute and summed her mini giants. her flute seemed to have devil fruit powers the minion minion fruit model mini giant try add has she came out she said "you still have to give me my weapon you know." domino then gave her a small hunting knife. she smilled as they truned the corner she asked "why are there no grades?" dr holy then answered her question "after Luffy tried to save his brother the pillars that hold impel down up were damaged, so every one is trying to fix it. a side from a few patrollers were good." Tayutay nodded as they came upon Kisame Hoshigaki "the shredder of sharks" he was a fish man, well part fish man he hates the fish man race do to them not realizing that not all human are evil or raciest jerks. he was a tall shark fish man in his late 20's but he two gills on each side of his neck witch mint he cood not breath under water long, he had blue hair and eyes. and pointed teeth and had a small fin on the back of his neck that had three rings on it and had gray skin. he also had a bounty of 477,000,550$. Naruto walted up to him and said "ready" Kisame just laths and said "as lond as I get my sword back I am good" naruto gave his sword (if you are wondering he raide the stofe from the level storeg, it is the place were they keep the prisons gear) the sword was a massive mass of bandages and iron spikes poking out every were. this was the blaed called shred gut. Naruto gave him some clothes he went to changes wene he got back he was wereing a black trench coat with a red sun one the back with torn sleeves and had leather pants. as they walkted over too a few more cells a gard patrol. there were about 23 men and a few brallers (my own makeing) every one in the red dawn crew just smiled as they chared. a few amied there pistols at theme as the bulets were fired gaara said " sand blocker " as a wall of sand came from the gored and blocking the bultes. tayutay summed her monster with her flute eatch one took on a one the late braller was takeing on Kisame. and kisame said " you no this blaed dos not cut... it SHREDS!" as he slamed shred gut in to his stomach the other gards were faceing there worst nightmares (mostly spiders) thanks to Itchiu, wile Naruto made some small water spouts to find them off. after they were taken care of Naruto smiled and said "the rad dawn pirates have now won there first figth as a crew" Category:Fanfic